Problem: Complex numbers $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ are zeros of a polynomial $P(z) = z^3 + qz + r,$ and $|a|^2 + |b|^2 + |c|^2 = 250.$ The points corresponding to $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ in the complex plane are the vertices of a right triangle with hypotenuse $h.$ Find $h^2.$
Answer: By Vieta's formula, the sum of the roots is equal to 0, or $a+b+c=0$. Therefore, $\frac{a+b+c}{3}=0$.  Since the centroid of any triangle is the average of its vertices, the centroid of this triangle is the origin.

Without loss of generality, let the right angle be at $b.$  Let $x = |b - c|$ and $y = |a - b|.$  The magnitudes of $a$, $b$, and $c$ are just $\frac{2}{3}$ of the medians because the origin, or the centroid in this case, cuts the median in a ratio of $2:1$.

Hence,
\[|a|^2=\frac{4}{9}\cdot \left( \left(\frac{x}{2} \right)^2+y^2 \right)=\frac{x^2}{9}+\frac{4y^2}{9}\]because $|a|$ is two thirds of the median from $a$. Similarly,
\[|c|^2=\frac{4}{9}\cdot \left(x^2 + \left( \frac{y}{2} \right)^2 \right)=\frac{4x^2}{9}+\frac{y^2}{9}.\]Furthermore,
\[|b|^2=\frac{4}{9}\cdot\frac{x^2+y^2}{4}=\frac{x^2}{9}+\frac{y^2}{9}.\]Hence,
\[|a|^2+|b|^2+|c|^2=\frac{6x^2+6y^2}{9}=\frac{2x^2+2y^2}{3}=250.\]Thus, $h^2=x^2+y^2=\frac{3}{2}\cdot 250=\boxed{375}.$